Secrets Are Out
by sitarra
Summary: Mia learns things about her grandmother she never would have imagined. Follow up to Trials of Love
1. Arrivals

Title: Secrets Are Out

Author: sitarra

Summary: Mia learns things about her grandmother she never would have imagined.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Blake, Christina, and the entire concept of the first story, Trials of Love.

A/N: Some parts may not add up but that's because I was too lazy and busy to go back and fix it. And a heads up, the chapters are not as long as you all are probably used to from me.

* * *

Chapter One -- Arrivals

The palace of Genovia was filled with the hustle and bustle of maids, gardeners, chefs, and chefs. They were all waiting for the arrival of Princess Mia. She was staying at the palace now, learning the ropes to becoming Genovia's next queen.

Charlotte was rushing from room to room, doing errands for the queen and over seeing actions of other people. She never realized how well she had it working directly for and with the queen. After having to assist the many workers of the palace, she had a whole new appreciation for them.

It was actually a big summer for all of them. Former Prince Pierre was coming to stay with them over the summer break as was Marie, the former queen. Why was it that the summer season always seemed their busiest?

"Charlotte, you're wanted by Her Majesty again. Seems there's a problem in one of the guest rooms," Joseph said through the headset.

Charlotte just sighed deeply and headed for the stairs. An assistant's job was never done.

"Joseph, how much longer till he gets here?" Clarisse asked anxiously as she paced the intricate tiled floor.

"It won't be much longer, Madame. He should be here momentarily," he assured her, checking his watch.

"He should be here now. I haven't seen him in almost two years. I'm anxious to see him," she rambled on, her voice distracting her. "Wasn't Mia supposed to be here first? I can't imagine what could be keeping her either. What do you suppose is keeping them? Should I be worried?"

Joseph stepped in front of her, stopping her in her pacing. He couldn't help but take her hands.

"Everything's fine. Mia's flight has landed; she will be here shortly. Pierre is coming by car; it will take him as long as it takes him," he said slowly as if speaking to a child. His clam, serene voice helped her feel at ease about the subject.

She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Joseph. I hate it when I get this way."

"As do I," he agreed.

"Once I see them walk through the doors, I'll be better. But until I see them…"

Joseph tuned her out but she didn't notice. She was too busy wringing her hands in nervousness.

"She's here," Joseph announced. "The limo just pulled up."

Clarisse heaved a sigh of relief, a load being lifted off her shoulders.

"Finally." Beyond her vision, the palace doors were opening, a car door being shut, and luggage being removed from the trunk.

"Mia, I'm so happy to see you, my dear," Clarisse told the young woman as she embraced her.

"I missed you, grandma. This last week, I couldn't think about anything else but coming back to Genovia," Mia confessed.

"It's going to be a busy season," Clarisse told her, pulling back to look at her young face. "You'll be meeting some people for the first time, there will be balls to attend and host. And on top of all that, you'll be learning everything I know about being queen."

"I can't wait, either."

Palace guards walked by, each carrying luggage. A palace guard outside announced another arrival, the arrival Clarisse had been most anxious for.

Mia saw an elated spark come to her grandmother's eyes. She'd never seen that spark before. She saw Joe out of the corner of her eye. A quick look back and forth between the two and she decided to step back and see how he was doing.

"Who's here?" Mia whispered to Joe after exchanging pleasantries.

"Surely you remember hearing about her eldest son Pierre," Joe said as if common knowledge. Recognition sparked in Mia's eyes. "She always becomes somewhat of a brighter spirit when he visits. He holds a special place here in the palace. The entire staff loves him."

"So I finally get to meet the famous first son."

Pierre walked through the front doors, smiling at all he passed. Even though he hadn't been an official prince for a countless number of years, people still stopped and bowed their heads at the sight of him.

Clarisse met her son halfway, hugging him tight to her. It was an affectionate side she didn't show often but when her son came to visit, it was the only side of her that was shown.

"I missed you so much," she spoke into his ear. He wasn't much taller than her so it wasn't much of a task. "You simply must visit more often."

"I promise I'll try, mother, but you know how busy the church's schedule is. Teaching is a very demanding job at times."

"Well, at least don't let another two years go by before I see you again. It was very hard on me," she expressed, a light smile on her face he shared.

Mia watched the scene in front of her, a smile on her face and surprise in her heart.

"I've never seen this side of her before. I didn't know she could be this … affectionate," Mia whispered to Joe.

"It may seem that affection is unlike her but when it comes to her son, it's natural," Joe explained to her. "You'll find that she becomes a more pleasant person to be around."

Pierre caught sight of Joe out of the corner of his eyes as he stepped out of his mother's arms.

"Excuse me for a second while I say hello to Joseph." Clarisse watched him walk over, a smile glued on her face. There was no hesitancy as Joseph and Pierre embraced after two long years. It wasn't a long hug; they were men after all, but it was long enough to convey the joy they both felt.

"I'm glad you're back, Pierre," Joseph said. "It's dull without you around."

"Somehow I doubt that," Pierre smiled. "It's good to be back. I have news for the family as well."

"I hope it's good."

"Always is."

Clarisse moved next to Mia, the action catching the eye of Joseph and Pierre.

"And you must be the infamous Mia I've heard so much about," Pierre greeted, stepping in front of Mia. He shook her outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Mia said with sincerity in her voice. "You look different than I pictured you."

The group got a laugh out of that. Mia had been expecting him to maybe look more like her grandparents or her own father. He did look like Clarisse but definitely not like either of the other two males in the family. He looked oddly similar to someone she knew. She couldn't quite put her finger on whom though.

"How about the two of you get settled in before we get started on things and planning that needs to be done? I'd like you to begin today, Mia, on learning some tidbits about the palace and being queen."


	2. Secrets Out in the Open

_Chapter 2 -- Secret Out in the Open_

Italics always mean Mia in thought.

* * *

"Hey, Charlotte?" Mia voiced to the assistant. "Who do you think Pierre looks like?"

Mia had been at the palace for over a week now. Every time she saw Pierre, she immediately thought about someone else but who she was still blank on. The way he spoke, his smile, his eyes—they all reminded her of someone she had met before or perhaps was still close with.

"Like his mother, why?" Charlotte questioned uneasily.

"Just curious. You don't think he looks like anybody else?" Mia tried again.

"No, I don't. I think he looks exactly like his mother," she answered positively.

Mia didn't say anything, just stared down at the calendar on her grandmother's desk. She started flipping through it due to her bored ness. She was waiting for her grandmother to return from parliament so she needed something to do to occupy her time.

She passed the summer months, the fall months quickly following. It wasn't until she hit December that it actually got interesting.

December was practically completely filled up- balls, important meetings, birthdays, galas. Something major was happening every week. She flipped it to January but to her amazement, February met her eyes. She flipped it back, thinking the page had gotten stuck but it went right back to February.

"Charlotte, how come the calendar goes from December directly to February? You do know there's another month missing, don't you?" Mia wondered.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yes, I know. The queen knows too. She's the one who has me remove it every year."

"Every year?"

"Yes, every year. And I'm really not even supposed to tell you this."

"But you've already started. Might as well finish," Mia manipulated. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

This was one of those opportunities she had been waiting for. She was going to learn a secret of her well-guarded, stern, strict grandmother. It felt like Christmas had come early.

"Well," Charlotte looked around the room, making sure they were the only two. "Every year, I tear out January for her. At first, I didn't know why, but I asked Joseph one day and he said it's because January brings back such horrible memories for her. Apparently, something horrible happened to her years ago and it affected the family as well. Very few people know what actually happened but if you ask, they won't tell out of respect."

Mia sat awe-struck. "Wow, what could have happened that makes her that way?"

"I'm not sure but also in January, no one is allowed to disturb the queen. Most of the time she's in seclusion and she'll hardly speak to anyone. Once it closer to February, she'll come out of seclusion but a smile never graces her face."

"Who would have thought that she's the type to dwell on the past?" Mia wondered, getting up from the chair she sat in.

"I think it brings her piece of mind. She obviously went through something horrible and she's still reliving it," Charlotte observed.

"I hate to think what happened back then," Mia mused.

"I'd hate to find out."

The crisp Genovian air, the fluffy looking clouds, the sounds of birds chirping, the smell of the flowers – Mia had missed them all.

The garden was extremely beautiful but her favorite part had to be "the maze." She called it that because it was more like a maze then anything else. The tall hedges allowed for privacy, vines grew in them as well as creating a good like. Roman statues were in between hedges giving people a beautiful image to stop and look at.

Mia became so in her surroundings that she didn't realize she had wandered out of the area she was familiar to. The scenery changed to a darker setting, vines were growing out of control. One spot on the ground drew Mia's attention. It was cleared away, the ground was actually visible.

Drawing from the curious nature she so greatly possessed, Mia slowly made her way over to the spot. In the back of her mind, she knew that there was a chance it was just barren land but there was that one doubt that made her think it was something else. Something of importance maybe.

Leaning down next to the spot, she noticed stone, something engraved on it.

_Should I look at it or should I leave it alone? One's the logical answer but the other sounds more fun._

She uncovered the stone from top to bottom, the words becoming clearer with every brush of her hand.

With a gasp, she read its words.

_Maria Isabella Christina Gérard Calvera_

_January 21, 1970_

_The princess that should have been_

Mia was quick to do the calculations in her head. Gérard was her grandmother's maiden name. January could be the heart breaking January she had recently learned about. Calvera was Joseph's last name. Judging from the date, it was a miscarriage.

"Wait, Calvera?" Mia spoke out loud, finally catching herself. Realization hit her like a brick. "Oh, my god. They had an affair."

A warm breeze floated through the master suite of the palace, creating a warm feeling in Clarisse's heart. The summer time brought the family together which made her happy. There was nothing that made her happier than seeing her family together.

It still amazed her. Twenty-one years ago she denied she even had a granddaughter; she denied that her son had gotten married. Six years ago she had gotten to meet her granddaughter for the first time. Now she couldn't believe how much happiness and joy she had inside her. Before she had been the stone cold queen; strict, and all because of her youngest son's death. It devastated her; broke her already shattered heart. He was her baby and her last blood tie to Rupert. He was so full of life, so ready to finally be king and now he was gone.

Clarisse had hit rock bottom. First she'd lost her mother at a young age, followed by her father years later. Her unborn child had been a miscarriage and then Rupert began having medical complications until he, too was gone. Then Phillipe left them followed by the former king of Genovia, Edward. It seemed nothing but tragedy and heartache surrounded her family.

She threw herself into depression and seclusion for a month until Joseph and Marie snapped her out of it. They made her see the importance of life, all her reasons to go on living, and that's when she knew her behavior had to stop. She picked herself back up and made a decision. She was going to San Francisco to see her granddaughter.

Now, Clarisse felt happy for once. Her granddaughter hadn't rejected her much to her dismay. She was actually preparing to be the queen. Though she would miss ruling over Genovia, she knew it was her time to let it go and pass on the torch. Besides now she could retire to the beautiful Gstaad countryside like she always wanted to do.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. Judging from the sound of the knock, the person was female so naturally she assumed it to be one of her lady's maids or Charlotte.

"Come in," she replied to the knock, tying her robe around her.

Mia walked in with an odd look on her face Clarisse couldn't quite put her finger on. It looked oddly familiar though.

"Grandma, can we talk?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course we can, dear," Clarisse answered warmly. "What would you like to talk about?"

Mia's firm won't-take-no-for-an-answer look disappeared and a sympathetic look replaced it.

"Well, it's kind of personal," she said hesitantly. Quickly she added, "But it has nothing to do with me. I just want to know something."

Clarisse's warm smile eased her mind. "Ask away and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Clarisse motioned for Mia to join her on the king sized bed where she was reclining, having already settled in bed for the night with a good book. Mia complied, settling on the end of the bed. Her posture was firm and she looked unnerved about something.

"I was waiting with Charlotte today in your office and I got bored so I started flipping through your calendar." Clarisse's eyes widened but Mia didn't see it. She had her eyes on the light blue comforter. "Why does your calendar go from December to February?"

There she had the courage to look her grandmother in the eye but this time Clarisse was the one with her eyes downcast.

"I'll be honest with you, Mia, I'm not comfortable talking about it," Clarisse answered after a long silence. She turned her eyes on Mia's. "But I will say that something happened to me years ago in January and since then I have banned its sight and name to the palace."

Mia handed her a small slip of paper.

"Does she have something to do with that recluse?"

Clarisse stared down at the paper; the words staring boldly back at her.

"How do you know about her?"


	3. Isabella

_Isabella_

* * *

"How do you know about her?"

Mia took a deep breath. Her decision to be brave with her grandmother would hopefully be in her favor.

"I took a walk today and her grave drew my attention. It took me a little while but I soon realized that her entire last name wasn't what it should be. Then it occurred to me that Joe's last name is Calvera."

Clarisse kept her eyes on the paper, possible escapes coming to her mind. Mia would never listen to her excuses though. She was too much like herself in that respect.

"I suppose I've been found out, haven't I dear?" Clarisse said. The younger could detect a sad tone in her voice.

Mia could only manage a nod.

"Well then, you're about to learn some things about your grandmother you never knew."

"Isabella was my third child. She was my hope of having a little girl amidst all of the men and boys in the palace. In a way, she was my last hope. I never wanted a large family but I knew I wanted a family of my own. When Pierre was born, I was ecstatic and very young. I was just a year younger than you. He became the center of my world; he still is whenever he comes to visit. He grew up to be a great man and a great teacher too quickly for my liking.

"Phillipe was next four years later. His birth was easier, perhaps because he was second. He was another absolute joy. He was more energetic, kept me up at night sometimes. After I had him, a part of me never wanted to have children again. I didn't want to put myself through that torture again. But apart of me wanted that chance to maybe have the little girl I always wanted. I love my boys, don't get me wrong, but I suppose it's just something about being a woman and wanting a girl to be able to turn her into the lady my mother made me.

"When I found out I was pregnant again, I was so joyous. Back then, we had different ways of telling if it was a boy or girl. High was a boy and low was a girl. Sometimes it proved to be wrong but it certainly applied for me.

"Four months into it, I noticed I felt different. I was still very sickly, I felt horrible the entire time. I was coming out of a parliament meeting when it happened. Rupert, your grandfather, was on a trip at the time. Joseph was the one by my side through the entire ordeal."

At that comment, Mia wanted to voice her thoughts but she was afraid that if she did her grandma would stop with her story and that was not something she wanted. Clarisse continued on.

"I had a hard time getting over her death. My body was weak as was my heart. It was her death that caused trouble with my eyesight. Very few people in present day Genovia know about the miscarriage, despite the press being there at her funeral. Only members of parliament and other workers in the palace know what happened. It's one of those well guarded secrets."

"Is your child's last name of Calvera a well guarded secret too?" Mia interrupted, her tone accusing.

Clarisse met her granddaughter's stare. She knew Mia would come back to that but she was still hoping the young woman would drop the subject. She wasn't ready to tell someone else the truth. It had been a secret for so long and she wanted it to stay that way.

"I can trust you to keep it to yourself? I won't hear the maid's gossiping about it behind my back because you're angry with me?" Clarisse wondered. She trusted her granddaughter but she knew that when people were angry, they could let all sorts of secrets slip.

"What makes you think…?"

"I know when people are angry with me, Mia. I've been queen for a long time. I see it more than you think," Clarisse explained. "I can tell you're angry with me right now but why I have yet to see."

"I'm not angry, I'm just confused and curious and you can trust me to keep it a secret," Mia affirmed.

Clarisse hesitated. She was about to reveal very confidential information to her granddaughter of all people. She didn't want it tarnished in her own mind once Mia heard it. To Clarisse, it was still a beautiful thing.

"Joseph and I had a relationship many years ago. Some would call it an affair; I call it a beautiful relationship. I loved him very much, I still do. And with that relationship came Isabella. Joseph was her father. I can't tell you exactly how I know that but I know she was. Besides the math doesn't add up any other way," Clarisse confessed.

"So you had a relationship with Joe while you were with grandpa," Mia recapped.

Clarisse nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm not telling you that it's right to do, but sometimes when you're in love, that love gets the better of you."

Mia still looked confused.

"Let me start by explaining the relationship your grandfather and I shared," Clarisse continued. "He came to me and proposed to me when I was nineteen. I had other dreams other than to marry a prince but looking back I suppose I was drawn to him. I said yes and I moved into the palace a week later to start learning how to be of the royal status."

"You went through princess lessons," Mia smiled.

"Yes, I did. Your great-grandmother is the one that taught me everything I know about being a proper queen. She's a wonderful woman; I can't wait for you to meet her.

"I may not have loved grandfather, Mia, but I still cared for him deeply. He helped me accomplish many good things. His wonderful memory will always be remembered by me."

"But grandma, that doesn't really describe anything," Mia pointed out.

"All right. What would you like to know?"

"Well, I never met him so I guess anything."

Clarisse smiled but understood.

"I'll start at the beginning," she began. "He had dark blue eyes, dark brown hair-almost black. He had a square chin, determined. Broad shoulders; always had excellent posture. He never left this room without a medal on his jacket. He was always very regal and very manly. He used to be a hunter but I've banned it from Genovia. He hated that but he respected why I did it. He was a sportsman, interested in archery and so many other things I could never keep up with. I always listened when he told me about them though.

"He was a generous man. He donated to many charities across the country and across Europe. I still do that but in his name. He was a fair man but he could be extremely strict. He could be stubborn as well. It had an effect on everyone but me. I wouldn't let him get the better of me. I guess you could say we balanced each other out," she concluded. There was a soft smile on her face that eased Mia's mind.

It made her change her mind about asking questions but she wanted to know and her grandmother was willingly answering.

"He sounds like a great man."

"He was," Clarisse answered fondly.

"Tell me about Joe."


	4. Revelations

_Revelations_

* * *

"Tell me about Joe," Mia said. "The exact way you described grandpa."

Clarisse smiled, her head bowed. "I guess I own you this, don't I?"

Mia didn't answer. She let her grandma bask in the silence. Her head lifted; her eyes found Mia's.

"Joseph is very similar and yet very different," Clarisse began again. "His eyes are brown with an occasional spark to them. His hair was always short and very similar to how it is now only there was more. He's not as tall as Rupert but he's taller than me and just as manly. He has the same broad shoulders and set chin. He always has his usual attire of black clothing but occasionally he wears lighter shirts.

"He was never a sportsman but when Rupert and the boys played soccer or football, he and a few other guards would join in. It was a warm sight to see. He's a very kind man with a big heart. It may not seem like it, but it's true. He can also be very stern and unrelenting when someone does something wrong or something they shouldn't."

Her voice trailed off, running out of things to say. She could go on and on about Joseph but she wasn't sure her granddaughter would want to hear it. It's not that it was too descriptive but would Mia really want to hear her talk about how much she loved the man?

"What makes him so different from grandpa?" Mia wondered. "I don't really see a difference."

Clarisse smiled. That was something she loved about Mia. She always had questions.

"Joseph made me actually feel loved. So did Rupert but it was different coming from Joseph. He made me stop thinking about the pressures of being a wife, a mother, and a queen and start thinking and being like a woman. I was able to forget everything when I was with him and simply focus on the present," the older explained. "It may seem wrong to you, Mia, and it is, but I loved who I became when I was with him. He allowed me the breath of fresh air I so desperately needed."

Mia had to admit, there did seem to be something different about her grandma when she spoke of Joe. Her eyes sparkled and a smile played on her lips. She got this far off look in her eyes, dreamy in a way. It made Mia wonder just how much she loved Joe.

"He helped me be a better person and I'll forever be thankful for him," Clarisse finished.

"Do you still love him?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, I do," Clarisse answered with no hesitation. "I always will."

Mia kept silent. Images, phrases, words—everything was running through her mind. On one hand, she couldn't understand the affair but on the other hand, when her grandma spoke of it, it made absolute sense.

Maybe she had to get Joe's side as well.


	5. Talking to Joe

_Talking to Joe_

* * *

The bed dipped slightly, the occupant rolling to the side. A warm body slipped under the covers next to the occupant.

Clarisse opened her eyes to see Joseph settling beneath the covers, finding a comfortable position on the bed. She had been wide awake ever sense Mia left for bed a few hours ago.

He sensed her eyes on him after a moment.

"Trouble sleeping, my love?" he whispered.

"Yes, there's something on my mind," she whispered back to him. He turned to face her, their eyes immediately meeting.

"Tell me about it."

"Mia learned about Isabella today," she said, not beating around the bush. "It seems she came upon her grave and she came to me with questions. I saw no way to possibly get around them and now she knows."

"Knows what exactly?" Joseph asked slowly. He appeared to be unfazed by the news and that just made Clarisse add that to the list of things she loved about him.

"She knows that you're the father of Isabella. She learned about Rupert; general information about him. That's really about it," she summarized. "That's all she asked about and I didn't see fit to tell her things I'm not ready for her to know."

Joseph chuckled. "That seems fair. Her curious nature was just getting the better of her."

"I know and I love that about her," she interrupted.

"But if she asks more, you'll have to tell her. She's old enough to know and it's not hurting anyone," he pointed out.

Clarisse settled herself ion his arms.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

The morning was sometimes the quietest time in the palace. The maids weren't bustling around; the guards weren't making their rounds. Hardly anybody was up before six AM. Mia was though, and so was Joseph.

The kitchen was where she found him that morning, sitting at the counter sipping coffee. He was flipping through some papers she guessed were about security matters.

She hesitated at first about talking to him but when he acknowledged her presence without even looking up, she just had to know.

"Good morning, Princess. You're up early."

Mia walked down the rest of the stairs and joined him at the counter.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I always know," he said simply. "And I bet I even know why you're up and down here so early."

Mia narrowed her eyes at him. Joe finally turned to look at her.

"You want answers."

"Answers about what?" She tried to move around the subject. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

"Now, Princess, you and I both know the answer to that," Joe answered coyly.

Mia gave up. "What'd you do, talk to grandma already?"

"Of course not. She never gets up before seven."

"How do you know that?"

Joe gave her a look and Mia understood. "Right, it's your job to know and you always know."

He pushed the papers aside and abandoned his coffee. He turned his full attention on the young girl and couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Please, Mia, ask any and all the questions you want for now. I do have other things I need to be doing." He let her set the pace, allowed her to ask any questions just so she could ease her mind about the matter.

"I learned about Isabella yesterday," she started. "Did it hurt grandma more than she's letting on when she lost her?"

"It hurt her very much," Joe answered quickly. "She cried for days afterwards. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't let sunlight enter the room. It was hard snapping her out of it. Some years, she has a rough time getting through January. Other years, it can go by without as much heartache. Everyone here lets her go into recluse. The way we see it is that it's her much needed vacation every year."

The young woman stayed silent. She only hoped that when she was married and had children that she would never lose one.

"Mia, I'd advise you to never mention Isabella again to your grandmother. It's far too painful a memory for her. One must know how to speak to her," Joe advised. Mia nodded.

"Do you love her?" she asked succinctly a short time later.

He hesitated for a second but couldn't help answering.

"Very much so."

"Was it difficult having an affair with the queen?" Mia asked boldly.

Joe shot her a look. "Mia…" he warned.

"What? It's an innocent question," she shrugged.

"No, it wasn't. The king was away a lot and as long as we stayed from the maids, we were in no danger."

"So you're saying she was lonely."

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. She was very busy with the king's absences. She had her duties and his to take care of. Not to mention her children to take care of. She never appeared lonely on the outside but I suppose sometimes she was," he explained. Quickly he added, "But that is not why we started out relationship."

"Why did you? Joe, you of all people have to understand why _I_ can't understand this."

"Listen closely to me, Mia. Your grandmother and I know very well that infidelity is wrong. Don't follow our example," he told her calmly. "Let me tell you about when we first met."

"It was a month before she moved to the palace. We met in the market, at a café. She was there with a friend and I was rushing through because I was late to return to the palace. I had just begun my internship. We collided as she was getting up from her seat. I was so smitten with her right away. I didn't want to leave, I was so captivated. I didn't know that I would later see her at the palace, engaged to marry the crown prince.

"I've loved your grandmother from the moment I saw her, Mia. It was inevitable from the start," he confessed.

"Anything going on now?" Mia asked sarcastically. Joe couldn't help but answer.

"That's something you should ask your grandmother."


	6. News and Secrets Shared

_News and Secrets Shared_

* * *

Pierre stepped into his mother's private office, glad for once to see that no maids were around.

"Grandmother has arrived. She's being settled in her room as we speak," he informed her. "Mia happened to meet her as I was escorting her to her room. I think they'll get along splendidly."

Clarisse smiled happily at that. "Good, good. It's important they get along."

'Yes, it looks like they're going to be just fine," Pierre assured.

Clarisse joined him on a settee. This was the first time she'd had since he'd been home to sit down and talk to him.

"How are you today? I haven't seen you much," she pointed out to her son.

"Yes, I know, you've been so busy. I'm doing fine. Father's been keeping me occupied."

"Yes, I heard. Tell me about that," she said enthusiastically.

A handsome smile graced his face. "Well, we went into town; went down to the beach. See, I've taken up painting lately and I wanted to give a shot at moving scenery for once. It's not finished yet but when it is, I'll let you see it."

"I'll bet it's wonderful," Clarisse offered her support.

"You're just saying that because you're my mother," he teased her. She caught on to what he was doing and simply gave him a smile.

"I have news for the family," Pierre said moments later. "I thought I might tell you all at supper tonight."

"Sounds good… just as long as it's good news," she playfully threatened like only a mother could.

"Yes, mother. I assure you it is."

At his mother's nod of approval, Pierre gathered the attention of everyone at the large table.

He looked around at his audience. Joseph and Charlotte were joining the family as per his wishes. They were, after all, like family. The archbishop was to his right; the Prime Minister and his wife were across the table. He was pretty sure the prime minister didn't need to be there but he might as well hear the news as well.

"I have an announcement to make," Pierre announced. "I have decided to leave the church in Saragossa and move back home."

Stunned faces looked back up at him. He had expected this reaction. No one ever knew what to say.

His mother was the first to speak. "Seriously, Pierre? You've thought this over?"

Pierre couldn't help but smile. "Yes, mother. I've realized that ever since Phillipe's death that I've been missing Genovia. Coming home twice a year just wasn't enough. Yes, I've definitely thought this over, mother. My lord archbishop, I am not here to ask if I may be granted a place in your church to teach."

All eyes turned on the archbishop who smiled warmly at Pierre.

"Of course you may." A large smile graced Pierre's face as he shook the man's hand.

Clarisse stood from her seat to hug her son, Marie and Joseph followed. Mia observed from her seat at the front of the table. She watched the large smile practically glue itself to her grandmother's face as she hugged her son. Her great-grandmother had an equally large smile.

Her eyes stayed on Joseph and her uncle for a moment longer than necessary.

_Why's Joe up there? Maybe he's closer to the family than I thought.'_

That's when she started to notice it.

'_I never noticed that Uncle Pierre has brown eyes before. I thought I was the only one different. So far, they've all had blue or green eyes. Isn't that funny because Joe has brown eyes, too. Wow, they're practically same height, too. Come to think of it, they have a lot in common and they do hang out a lot._

'_Wow and what was with that remark earlier about his father? How could he have spent time with his father? He's been dead for six years._

_Wait a second._

_Oh… my… god.'_

Mia suddenly gasped out loud, causing everyone at the table to look at her. When she realized that, she quickly apologized for interrupting.

"Mia, are you all right?" Clarisse asked, concerned about her granddaughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine grandma. Really. I just remembered that I was supposed to call Lily today and it totally slipped my mind," she lied expertly. Thank god everyone at the table bought it.

"Raquela, when you're finished, don't leave. I have one more manner left to discuss with you," Clarisse ordered of her lady's maid. Raquela was the only maid to have stayed with her past ten years but her time was soon coming to an end.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Only moments of silence went by before Mia came barging through the doors.

"Grandma, I think you have a lot more explaining to do. You might as well have lied to me before! About everything!" Mia exclaimed, not even bothering to shut the doors behind her.

Clarisse was startled to say the least. She recognized that flare in Mia's eyes, that anger behind her voice.

She knew.

Suddenly, she remembered Raquela. She had finished her work and now she could do nothing but watch the scene in front of her.

"What are you waiting for?" Clarisse snapped to Raquela.

"Permission to leave."

"Granted."

Raquela left the room in a hurry, shutting the doors behind her. She definitely didn't want to be around for this one.

"What are you talking about, Mia?" Clarisse said lightly, playing dumb.

"Grandma, I think by now you should know."

"Obviously I don't, Mia. Why don't you help me out?"

"Anymore children I should know about? Maybe you could fill me in on who their father's are, too," Mia said angrily.

Clarisse kept a calm face. She took her place in bed, letting Mia follow. Clarisse couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Rupert and when he first found out about her relationship with Joseph. This was the anger she was expecting. This was how Rupert should have acted. This was what she expected.

"So you know," she said cleverly.

Mia looked puzzled. "You know I know?"

"Of course I know you know. Why else would you be in here if you didn't know?"

Mia sat down on the end of the bed. "Grandma, could you please just explain it to me? All of it this time, and don't' leave anything out."

Clarisse motioned for Mia to move closer. She did, settling on top of the covers next to her grandma. They both laid down, eyes on the ceiling. Clarisse risked it and took a hold of Mia's hand in hers.

"Shall I start from the very beginning, my dear?"

"That would be nice."


	7. Clarisse Talks

_Clarisse Talks_

* * *

"The year was 1961. It was February when the Crown Prince Rupert Renaldi came to me to ask for my hand in marriage. Of course it had been arranged years before but the way was still ask a lady and not to mention her father.

"My mother passed away when I was a young girl, barely into my teens. I still had enough feminine influence to become half the lady I remember her being.

"My father then passed away before my wedding. The last time I saw him before he died was the month before when he was at a meeting of Parliament. See Mia, my father was a member of parliament and that's how I was chosen to one day wed the prince of Genovia.

"A week after Rupert came to propose to me, I was in the town's best café with my best friend Blake. I still keep in touch with Blake but only through letters and postcards. As I was getting up to leave, a man collided with me. It was Joseph. I was smitten with him right from the start. After that, I wanted to see him again but I knew I never could because I was engaged to be married. I had no idea that a month later I would see him at the palace.

"He was hurt I didn't tell him I was engaged but we soon became good friends. I secretly loved him though. And he loved me as he later confessed. We didn't mean to start the affair; it just sort of happened. And we let it. We didn't think. I knew I loved him and never wanted to be without him.

"I married Rupert with a heavy burden on my heart. I was marrying one man but I loved another. We made it work though and it was a wonderful marriage. I found out I was pregnant in May of the next year. I had every doubt from the beginning that it was Rupert's and my premonition was right.

"Seven months later, I gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy. William Anthony Pierre Gérard and there was still speculation on who the father was. But when I saw my son's eyes for the first time, I knew. Rupert's and mine's child should have had blue or green eyes. My entire family has blue eyes and his has blue or green. Genetics thrown aside, our child should have had one of those colors. But he didn't. He had brown eyes.

"That's when be became William Anthony Pierre Gérard Calvera. I knew right then he was Joseph's. Pierre knows, has ever since he turned twenty-one. That's when we told him and it seemed to make absolute sense to him.

"There's not much to tell about the next three years. Rupert never found out Pierre wasn't his but in my mind, I think he must have suspected it after time. Phillipe was next but there's no story because he was Rupert's. Isabella you already know about.

"Time after time, Joseph and I told ourselves we were going to stop the affair and time after time it never happened. You're great grandmother knew of our relationship. She kept it to herself. I'll forever be grateful for that. She's a terrific woman.

"There was once we finally managed to stop the relationship, for six months but that was only because Joseph left for the States. I'd rather not talk about that story.

"He came back a week after Rupert died. I was at the hospital with Rupert the week before the day he died. I was the last person he spoke to. He told me he knew about Joseph and me. You have no idea how much that shocked me.

"He wasn't angry or at least he said he wasn't. He told me all he ever wanted was for me to be happy. I was devastated when he died. He was a great friend.

"Joseph came back and it was like he never left. It wasn't the same as before though; there was something missing. Maybe that would explain why two months later we were in Gstaad and getting married."

Mia jumped up from her spot. "You guys are married?" she practically yelled interrupting her grandmother for the first time.

"Yes, we are. We have been six years, almost seven." Mia brought her grandmother's left hand up to her vision. The diamond sparkled playfully at her as if letting her in on the big secret.

"Wow, that is some rock. How'd Joe managed to buy that? It must have been so expensive," Mia mused.

"It was his grandmother's and a family heirloom. It holds a lot of meaning to me but someday, I have a feeling it will be circulating the family. Now where was I?"

"You and Joe eloped in Gstaad."

"Ah, yes. You must keep this to yourself. Only three people other than you know," Clarisse warned.

"Who?" Mia just couldn't help herself.

"Your uncle, your great-grandmother, and Charlotte. I suppose there's also the judge who married us as well so that's four."

"Even Charlotte knows? How does Charlotte know and I don't?" Mia complained.

"Because she does and I better not hear from her that you've been bothering her for the answer." Mia rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "That's all I can think about that you don't know that you've requested to know. You now know the well kept secret of my royal life. I hope you understand now, Mia."

"Yeah, I do." Her voice was soft with a tone for understanding laced in.

She was telling the truth this time. She did understand. Now she knew how important it was to follow her heart and find love before she was married. She also saw how her grandmother's face lit up when she spoke of Joe. She'd never seen true love before but now she could say it was absolutely beautiful. Now if only it would happen to her.

"Mia, have I ever told you how happy I was when you decided to take over the throne?" Clarisse said softly.

"No, you haven't."

"Well, I am. I'm glad you decided to. I'm also glad you're my granddaughter. You're the best granddaughter any grandmother could ever ask for," Clarisse told her, a tear of joy coming to her eye.

"And you're still the coolest grandmother and queen," Mia reminded. Clarisse smiled.

"I love you Mia. More than you'll ever know," she whispered.

"I love you, too, grandma."

Hours later Joseph entered his room only to find Clarisse asleep in bed with Mia next to her.

He smiled to himself. It was a lovely sight to see.

He got a blanket from the sitting room and draped it over Mia, placing a kiss on her forehead. Waking around the bed, he placed a kiss good night on his wife's lips, causing her to wake up.

"Hi," she whispered, opening her eyes to see his.

"Hi," he repeated in the same quiet tone. He gave another kiss. "Go back to sleep. I'll be in the sitting room."

She gently caressed his cheek with a hand before she fell back to sleep. Sweet dreams invading her mind.

Joseph closed the doors to the bedroom, letting them sleep in silence without the noise the sitting room acquired in the morning.

He took off his shoes and watch and fell to the couch. He covered his legs with a blanket; crossed his arms over his chest.

Yes, it definitely looked like everything would be fine around the palace now. Everything would hopefully go to normal soon and maybe even one day, they could announce their marriage to the country.

THE END


End file.
